


Мелодии связей

by The_Lady_of_the_Ocean



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Femdom, Femdom/male-sub, Light BDSM, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Origins, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_the_Ocean/pseuds/The_Lady_of_the_Ocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внимание! Только 18+!!! Это Фемдом-БДСМ. Кто не понял, что это значит, молча идите мимо, текст не для вас и может нанести моральную травму. Для тех, кто не только понял, но и заинтересовался, предупреждение - порнухи не будет, здесь акцент на психологию и эмоции Фемдом-отношений. Есть элементы Мейлдома.</p><p>Внимание! На этой странице продолжения больше выкладываться не будут. Всё только на моих официальных площадках.<br/>Ссылки внутри файла.<br/>С уважением,<br/>Влада Воронова</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мелодии связей

Произведение перемещено на мои официальные интернет-площадки:  
http://voronova.freeforums.org/18-t198.html  
http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=33111  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/3749073  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova

Заморожено оно только на этой странице. На вышеназванных ресурсах продолжения будут идти своим ходом вплоть до завершения.

С уважением,  
Влада Воронова.

А это просто для объёма файла:  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************


End file.
